


Emma Lily Potter (01/07/1978)

by princessofthesun



Series: Emma Lily Potter (01/07/1978) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Has a Sibling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofthesun/pseuds/princessofthesun
Summary: Emma Lily Potter was born on the 1st of July 1978, two days after her parent’s last NEWT exam, (transfiguration, coincidentally). Her parents chose their close friend, Remus Lupin, to be her godfather because, to quote Lily Potter, “He’s the only responsible one!”Two years and one month later, Emma gets a little brother, Harry James Potter. This time, James gets to pick the godfather and, of course, chooses Sirius Black, his brother in all but blood.The next year, (and you know this part), James and Lily Potter are murdered by Lord Voldemort. He skips straight over little Emma who is hiding in the corner of the room and kills Harry. Except it doesn’t work, and Lord Voldemort is destroyed by a one-year-old.
Series: Emma Lily Potter (01/07/1978) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840183
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

Emma Lily Potter was born on the 1st of July 1978, two days after her parent’s last NEWT exam, (transfiguration, coincidentally). Her parents chose their close friend, Remus Lupin, to be her godfather because, to quote Lily Potter, “He’s the only responsible one!”  
Two years and one month later, Emma gets a little brother, Harry James Potter. This time, James gets to pick the godfather and, of course, chooses Sirius Black, his brother in all but blood.  
The next year, (and you know this part), James and Lily Potter are murdered by Lord Voldemort. He skips straight over little Emma who is hiding in the corner of the room and kills Harry. Except it doesn’t work, and Lord Voldemort is destroyed by a one-year-old.  
Sirius shows up first and pulls the two small children out of the rubble of the house, but Rubeus Hagrid insists on taking them to their relatives, the Dursleys.  
“Dumbledore’s orders,” he says, as if six lives haven’t been ruined already that night.  
Emma Potter grows up in a household where she is expected to do most, if not all, of the cooking and cleaning, where she wears her aunt’s old clothes held up with her cousin’s old belt, even if he’s two years younger than her.  
Emma Potter is fast at running because her aunt looks the other way when Dudley and his gang beat the stuffing out of her.  
As far as Emma can tell, she looks like her mother, so she doesn’t understand why Aunt Petunia can’t stand to look at a close on carbon copy of her only sibling.  
Emma is good at running, jumping, dodging and not so much as flinching even when she’s punched so hard she sees stars. Her life revolves around protecting Harry, so sometimes she stands and takes it, because he’s younger than her, and Dudley will catch him easily.  
Emma Lily Potter’s life changed on the 1st of July, 1989, when, for the first time, there was an envelope with her name on it in the morning post.  
Vernon and Petunia are just as scared as they might be in another world, one without a niece and just a nephew to care for, and react the same way, eventually being cornered on an island when a woman who introduces herself as Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry takes Emma to Diagon Alley to purchase her school supplies.  
Emma is a witch. And Harry is a wizard. Their parents were murdered by an evil man who gave Harry a lightning-bolt shaped scar trying to kill him.  
Emma buys her school supplies, including a small tawny owl called Glinda, and buys Harry some better ‘muggle’ clothing with her leftover money. Emma will keep her aunt’s old clothes because she is frugal, and doesn’t really need nice things.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

On the first of September, Uncle Vernon drops Emma at the train station and she leaves Harry, for the first time, alone with the Dursleys.   
Emma is smart, and observant, and follows the only other people in the station with an owl, (that she can see).   
It’s a big family of redheads with a mother, a young daughter and five boys.   
When she sees one of them run through a wall she plucks up the courage to ask the mother about the train.  
“First time at Hogwarts? Fred and George are new too.” She pointed at two of the boys that looked completely identical, even waving at her at the same time.  
“Yes,” said Emma. “The thing is - the thing is, I don’t know how to - ”  
“How to get on to the platform?” she said kindly, and Emma nodded.  
“Not to worry,” she said. “All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don’t stop and don’t be scared you’ll crash into it, that’s very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you’re nervous. Go on now, before the twins.”  
“Er - OK,” said Emma.  
She pushed her trolley with her trunk and Glinda on it and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid.  
She started to walk towards it. People jostled her on their way to platforms nine and ten. Emma walked faster. She was going to smash right into the ticket box and then she’d be in trouble - leaning forward on her trolley she broke into a slight run - the barrier was getting nearer and nearer - she wouldn’t be able to stop - the trolley was out of control - she was a foot away - she closed her eyes ready for the crash -   
It didn’t come … she kept on running … she opened her eyes.  
A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, 11 o’clock. Emma looked behind her and saw a wrought-iron archway where the ticket box had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. She had done it.  
Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every colour wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to each other in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and scraping of heavy trunks.  
When Emma found an empty compartment near the end of the train, she started heaving her luggage on board, (second-hand but in good condition), but the red-haired twins found her and started helping.   
“Hey! - ”  
“ - We were going to - ”  
“ - Sit in this - ”  
“ - Compartment!”  
“I suppose you could join us, though - ”  
“ - If you wanted?”  
They both seemed to know exactly what the other was about to say and seemed to take pleasure in saying it first.  
“People will probably think we’re related anyway - ”  
“ - With our matching hair.”  
Emma though for approximately no time at all before agreeing to sit with the two chaotic boys. When they were all seated and acquainted, a skinny boy with dreadlocks opened the door of the compartment.  
“Alright, Weasleys? I’ll join you if that’s okay, there’s nowhere else left.”  
Emma held out her hand for him to shake.  
“Emma Potter, nice to meet you.”  
“Emma Potter! Holy Merlin, I don’t believe it! Why are you sitting with Fred and George?”  
“We met at the station and they asked to sit here with me.” The boy shrugged as if to say ‘fair enough,’ and Emma gestured for him to sit with them.  
The for children sat together for the rest of the train ride, getting to know each other and eating sweets when the trolley witch came along. The boys explained the Hogwarts houses to Emma and answered her questions about the wizarding world.   
In turn, she told them all about muggles but left out most of the details about her home life, knowing they probably wouldn’t take too kindly to her relationship with her relatives.  
The four changed into their Hogwarts robes after a while, and eventually, the train pulled in at a small station. A prefect had been around earlier to tell them to leave their luggage on the train, so the four disembarked with only their thick woollen cloaks.  
When they reach a small dock, a very large man tells them to get into the small boats in fours, so Emma sits with Fred, George and Lee, of course. The castle across the lake is one of the most beautiful buildings Emma has ever seen.


End file.
